KickstarterTranslation
Tłumaczenie angielski, '''arabski, niemiecki, polski, rosyjski, turecki '''Tłumaczenie Kickstartera - język polski [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/imperium42/throne-of-lies-the-online-game-of-lies-and-deceit KICKSTARTER JUŻ DOSTĘPNY!] W grze zdradzieckich zagrań i nieuczciwych strategii, kto okaże się zwycięzcą? Czy masz już dość gier, które sprawiają wrażenie, jakby były niemal identyczne? Czy szukasz gry, w którą możesz zagrać zarówno z kolegami, jak i samemu? Czy lubisz gry online, ale nudzą cię napotykane wszędzie elfickie miasta? Throne of Lies – dedukcyjna gra online, w której każde doświadczenie jest inne – została stworzona właśnie dla ciebie! Twoje zadanie jest proste: „Przekonaj się, komu możesz zaufać; pozbądź się reszty”. O grze Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies & Deceit – dedukcyjna, trójwymiarowa gra online, zainspirowana średniowieczną polityką oraz motywem gry w mafię osadzonym w średniowieczu. Dołącz do jednej z frakcji i zdradź tych, którzy mieli cię za sojusznika. Istnieje ponad 100 umiejętności, z których możesz skorzystać, ale twoją główną bronią jest spryt. Na każdą sesję przypada od 7 do 15 graczy. W grze dochodzi do starcia pomiędzy dwiema głównymi frakcjami, Frakcją Niebieskiego Smoka oraz Frakcją Czarnej Róży. Gracze w sposób losowy zostają przypisani do jednej albo do drugiej, nikt nie wie, kto jest z kim na samym początku. Powstają sojusze, zdarzają się morderstwa, odbywają się tajne spotkania, z ust padają kłamstwa – a głosowanie, kogo stracić za zdradę, czyni każdą grę nowym i niepowtarzalnym przeżyciem. Nieraz będą próbowali cię zmylić, ale możesz podjąć działania, które pomogą ci ustalić, kto jest, a kto nie jest po twojej stronie. Wykorzystaj swoje umiejętności i zdolności dedukcji, aby pozostać przy życiu i móc odnieść zwycięstwo! Gra Throne of Lies zaprojektowana jest tak, by nigdy się nie nudzić. Można jej rozegrać nawet tysiąc sesji, a mimo to każda rozgrywka daje nowe i niepowtarzalne doświadczenie. Throne of Lies dostępna będzie na platformie Steam dla komputerów osobistych (później także dla komputerów Mac i Linux), a powstaje przy użyciu technologii Unity3D. Throne of Lies będzie pierwszą samodzielną, trójwymiarową grą dedukcyjną wyprodukowaną na komputery osobiste. Rozgrywka Na jedną sesję przypada od 7 do 15 graczy. Każdemu graczowi losowo przypisana zostaje klasa oraz frakcja (Frakcja Niebieskiego Smoka, Frakcja Czarnej Róży, Frakcja Neutralna albo Frakcja Kultu). Następnie odbywają się rundy dzienne i nocne, a każda runda daje graczom bardzo krótką chwilę na podjęcie szybkich decyzji – dokonywanych w oparciu o wskazówki otrzymane dzięki specjalnym umiejętnościom oraz towarzyskiemu aspektowi gry. Każda runda ma fazy dnia i nocy. O dowolnej porze dnia gracze mogą przeprowadzić głosowanie, aby ustalić, czy dany gracz dopuścił się zdrady (zbrodni na ogół karanej śmiercią). Jeśli większość uzna go za winnego, oskarżony zostaje stracony przez pierwszego gracza, który dokonał oskarżenia. Zdrajca może zginąć na różne sposoby w zależności od broni, którą trzyma oskarżyciel (na przykład broń oparta na ogniu spowodowałaby śmierć przez spalenie). Oprócz głosowań i sądów za dnia, gracze mają także ograniczony czas na rozmowę – podczas której wymieniają się dowodami potrzebnymi by ustalić, kto jest, a kto nie jest podejrzany, a także decydują, kogo zabić lub ko go ochronić gdy nadejdzie noc. Za dnia wszyscy spotykają się w sali tronowej. Gracze poznają i omawiają wydarzenia minionej nocy – w tym morderstwa. Następnie gromadzą się i głosują nad tym, kogo należy stracić. Będąc we wrogiej frakcji, członek Niebieskiego Smoka będzie chciał się pozbyć członka Czarnej Róży, i na odwrót. Może się zdarzyć, że na śmierć zostanie skazana osoba niewinna, a nawet taka, która była we frakcji głosujących. Gracze mogą kłamać, udawać niewinnych oraz oskarżać innych graczy, aby usunąć tych, których obecności sobie nie życzą. Gdy zapadnie noc, gracze wracają do pokojów właściwych dla swoich klas. W ciemności mogą zabijać albo padać ofiarą innych. '''Różne klasy cechują się różnymi umiejętnościami, a w nocy mają różne zamiary. Niektórzy mogą się potajemnie spotykać, wymieniać plany, mordować, szpiegować, korzystać ze specjalnych umiejętności nocnych i tak dalej. '''W swoim dzienniku możesz zapisywać, co się zdarzyło danego dnia – na przykład kto zginął, albo z kim ktoś rozmawiał. Gracze mogą także sporządzić notatkę zapisaną krwią i atramentem. W przypadku twojej śmierci, wszyscy pozostali będą mogli zobaczyć jej treść. Istnieją też dwie frakcje neutralne, których członkowie mogą stanąć po dowolnej stronie konfliktu. Kiedy jeden król ginie, inny król obejmuje władzę – wybierany spośród klas królewskich w procesie nominacji. Ostatecznym celem wszystkich frakcji (zarówno dobrych jak i złych) jest eliminacja frakcji przeciwnych – z wyjątkiem frakcji neutralnych, które mogą mieć własne cele lub wyzyskiwać najsłabszych. Throne of Lies zawiera elementy rozgrywki z następujących gier: * Gra w mafię: Pierwsza w swoim rodzaju, z początku gra towarzyska. Uczyniliśmy jej zasady naszym pierwowzorem, na podstawie którego budujemy własną, trójwymiarową grę online. * Secret Hitler: Karciana wersja gry w mafię przeznaczona do grania wraz z przyjaciółmi, ukazująca swojego protoplastę w zupełnie nowym świetle. Jej sukces stanowi dowód na to, że wprowadzanie nowych zasad i elementów fabuły jest bardzo pozytywnie odbierane przez fanów tego typu gier. * Town of Salem: Jej wizja gry w mafię w trybie multiplayer umożliwiła wspólną zabawę wielu ludziom z całego świata. Elementy graficzne przenoszą ideę gry z wyobraźni graczy wprost na ich ekrany, w przestrzeni dwuwymiarowej. My staramy się tego dokonać w pięknym 3D – wprowadzając usprawnienia, nowe pomysły i elementy rozgrywki, które sami chcielibyśmy znaleźć w takiej grze. Rozgrywka w Throne of Lies, w odróżnieniu od innych gier w mafię, koncentruje się na przydzielaniu graczom klas z 1–2 umiejętnościami dziennymi oraz 1–2 umiejętnościami nocnymi. Dodaliśmy takie rzeczy jak wyrazy twarzy, wybór zbroi lub broni i system rodziny królewskiej (w którym rządzi król i może owej władzy zostać pozbawiony). Innowacje te nie pojawiły się jeszcze w żadnej innej grze tego typu na komputery osobiste. Większość klas nocą oddala się do swojego własnego, unikalnego pokoju, a niektóre mogą się nawet spotykać. Jedną ważną zaletą naszego kodu sieciowego (nieobecną w większości gier) jest możliwość ponownego dołączenia do gry w przypadku chwilowej utraty łączności. Ta gra jest dla ciebie + Dobrze wygląda: W pełni trójwymiarowa grafika wykorzystująca technologię Vulkan – z zapierającymi dech w piersiach ilustracjami i sztuką. + Niebanalna: Twoje zdolności dedukcji są bardziej przydatne niż twoje umiejętności, których w grze jest ponad 100. + Niepowtarzalna: Dysponujesz różnymi umiejętnościami za dnia i w nocy, w zależności od tego, która z 30 różnych klas została ci przypisana. + Ze zwrotami akcji: Systemy rekrutacji i nawracania pozwolą ci odkryć swoją drugą stronę (żeby nie powiedzieć: „ciemną stronę”). + Dająca możliwości: System króla i rodziny królewskiej: Powstań i odziedzicz tron, kiedy król straci życie. + Pokoje: Ponad 20 unikalnych pokojów, w których gracze spędzają noc. + Śmierć to nie koniec: System śmierci i duchów z minigierką. Teraz gracz może powrócić albo nawiązać kontakt z żywymi! + Indywidualizowana: Możesz odblokowywać tradycyjne, pełne wyglądy postaci – lecz także zdobywać nowe rodzaje broni, zbroje, a nawet aury. Mają one wyłącznie wartość estetyczną (to nie jest gra pay to win!). Wybierz swój własny model postaci – nie jest on specyficzny dla żadnej klasy! + Sprawiedliwość w dobrym stylu: Sposób egzekucji domniemanych zdrajców zależy od broni, którą kat trzyma w ręku. + Społeczność: Sieciowy system konfrontacji, sądu i zdrady zaprojektowany z myślą o 15 graczach, z możliwością podejmowania wspólnych decyzji i aktywnym forum/czatem Discord. + Napisz własną historię: Każde posunięcie w grze ma wpływ na kolejne, tworząc ciąg przyczynowo–skutkowy. + Bądź kreatywny: Wykorzystaj notatki pisane krwią i atramentem, by poniżyć swoich wrogów. + Podarunki: Dostęp do wersji beta, ekskluzywne nagrody dla osób wspierających finansowo, tytuły na forum, specjalne ceny, dodatkowe, darmowe klucze dla przyjaciół i wiele więcej. + Ćwicz, ćwicz, ćwicz: Sztuka spostrzegawczości nie zna granic. Zostań lepszym negocjatorem, zwiększ swoje umiejętności perswazji, stań się lepszy w rozwiązywaniu zagadek wymagających dochodzenia i zdobywania poszlak. + Odpręż się: Naciesz się swoim czasem wolnym grając w wieloosobową grę dedukcyjną! Możliwe klasy Staramy się wycisnąć jak najwięcej z naszej gry, czego dowodzi istnienie ponad trzydziestu różnych klas i stu umiejętności, wszystkich z pełną oprawą graficzną. Oto zaledwie część ilustracji obecnych w Throne of Lies: Odkrywanie nowych klas i poznawanie zasad nimi rządzących jest proste, kiedy ma się pod ręką wbudowaną encyklopedię: Rodzaje broni Jak inaczej chcecie się nawzajem mordować? W Throne of Lies dostępne jest wiele rodzajów broni, dzięki czemu gracze mogą zabijać zdrajców ze stylem. Każda broń zabija na inny sposób: Zbroje/ubrania Gracze mają możliwość zakładania zbroi, ubrań i szat – Po co? Żeby im nie było zimno! Żartujemy: Chcemy, aby wczuli się w rolę i byli tym, kim chcieliby być! Obiecujemy nigdy nie udostępniać ekwipunku pay to win: wszystko, co gracze mogą założyć, ma wyłącznie wartość estetyczną i nie wpływa na rozgrywkę. Nie martwcie się: Dostępne są wzory zarówno dla pań, jak i dla panów! Pokoje Każdy gracz dysponuje własnym pokojem, do którego udaje się każdej nocy. Każda klasa ma swój własny wystrój wnętrza. Gracze mogą odwiedzać swoje wzajemne pokoje i używać w nich swoich nocnych umiejętności – takich jak, między innymi, potajemne mordowanie lokatorów czy po prostu szpiegowanie. Jak powstaje szata graficzna Oto jak załoga Throne of Lies przekształca projekt tronu z fazy „w porządku” na fazę „super!”, według relacji naszych artystów: 1. „Hejże, artyści – przeróbmy nasz tron! Tak wygląda oryginał”... 2. „Jest w porządku – teraz dodajmy tekstury”! 3. „Świetnie! Co powiecie na wersję w 3D”? 4. „A teraz wrzućmy to do gry i zobaczmy, jak wygląda”! Dzięki naszym artystom mamy dostęp do najlepszej grafiki, jakiej tylko niezależni developerzy mogliby sobie zażyczyć. Muzyka i dźwięk Czym byłaby wspaniała gra bez skomponowanego na zamówienie tematu muzycznego i najlepszej muzyki ekranu logowania, jakiej kiedykolwiek słyszałeś? [https://soundcloud.com/imperium42/throne-of-lies-theme-song ♫ SoundCloud: Utwór „The Hangman's Dance” ♫] Ścieżka dźwiękowa w Throne of Lies będzie się składać z nieskompresowanej muzyki symfonicznej. W naszym królestwie nie ma miejsca na MIDI. ♫ SoundCloud: Utwór „Login Theme” ♫ Nasze cele Throne of Lies oferuje niepowtarzalną rozgrywkę w niskiej cenie. Przyrzekamy zawsze utrzymywać cenę na podobnym poziomie i nigdy, przenigdy nie udostępniać przedmiotów pay to win. Tak jak wy, my także jesteśmy graczami i przysięgamy słuchać głosu społeczności oraz stale aktualizować i balansować grę. Obiecujemy tak udoskonalić Throne of Lies, by gry można było łatwo się nauczyć, ale trudno opanować do mistrzostwa, i wciąż się tym zajmujemy: W grze online potrzebne są aktualizacje! Throne of Lies to bardzo złożona gra i nie możemy opisać tu wszystkich szczegółów! Informacje o zasadach, mechanice, klasach i frakcjach można znaleźć na naszej oficjalnej Wikii (tol.wikia.com). Pracę nad grą zaczęliśmy rok temu i są one już w 85% ukończone. Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy, by powołać ją do życia. Chcemy stworzyć grę, o jakiej zawsze marzyliśmy. Pamiętajcie o odwiedzeniu naszej strony i dokonaniu rejestracji, jeśli chcecie zagrać w Throne of Lies: https://www.ThroneOfLies.com Mamy nadzieję, że jesteście tak podekscytowani jak my – i serdecznie dziękujemy! Nagrody Nagrody za wsparcie finansowe: (Wolisz tabelę? kliknij tutaj (tabela dostępna tylko w języku angielskim)): Nasze dodatkowe cele: (Wolisz tabelę? kliknij tutaj (tabela dostępna tylko w języku angielskim)): * Na krótko przed rozdaniem nagród roześlemy krótkie e-maile z następującymi pytaniami: 1)Jaki rozmiar i kolor koszulki sobie życzysz? (jeśli dotyczy) i 2)Jak nas znalazłeś? Steam Greenlight Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy – nic nie możesz na tym stracić! Niezależnie od tego, czy nas wesprzesz, czy nie, chcielibyśmy prosić o twój głos na TAK. Im prędzej dostaniemy się na platformę Steam, tym wcześniej będziemy mogli zacząć dodawać funkcjonalność z tą platformą związaną! Daj znać swoim znajomym, tylko razem mamy jakąś szansę! >> Kliknij tutaj, aby uruchomić grę w platformie Steam << [ PIC | Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! Prosimy o głosy na TAK! ♫ ] Śledź nas Postaramy się nie dodawać zbędnych funkcjonalności, dzięki czemu będziemy mogli skupić się na ulepszaniu istniejącej zawartości, a nie na tworzeniu gry, która realistycznie może nigdy nie wyjść. Throne of Lies rozwija się BARDZO szybko i dostaniecie ją, jeśli tylko dacie jej czas :). Co powiecie na wersję alpha pod koniec marca? My, developerzy, również jesteśmy graczami! Możemy zagwarantować, że zobaczycie załogę Imperium42 w grze, grającą razem z wami. ________________________________ Oficjalna strona (darmowa rejestracja): https://www.ThroneOfLies.com Discord (czat na żywo): https://discord.gg/rFAXXQB Steam Greenlight (przez klienta Steam): http://throneofli.es/Greenlight Wikia (jak grać): ' https://tol.wikia.com Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/TheThroneOfLies Facebook: https://facebook.com/ThroneOfLiesGame Oficjalne forum: http://forum.imperium42.com YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/ThroneOfLiesGame DeviantArt: https://imperium42.deviantart.com IndieDB: http://www.indiedb.com/games/throne-of-lies-the-online-game-of-lies-and-deceit Oficjalny trailer (sama gra): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHwgDHvCv5U&hd=1 Oficjalny trailer (gra + Kickstarter): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya3hriJRqMQ&hd=1 Materiały prasowe: http://presskit.ThroneOfLies.com ________________________________ Kontakt z Public Relations: Novy Unlimited http://novyunlimited.com novyunlimited@gmail.com ________________________________ Wsparcie techniczne: support@imperium42.com Ryzyko i wyzwania Gra ''Throne of Lies jest już w 85% gotowa, co oznacza, że osoby wspierające praktycznie nie ponoszą żadnego ryzyka. Pieniądze z kampanii potrzebne są nam do przyspieszenia rozwoju – jeśli nie uda się uzbierać dostatecznej ilości pieniędzy, gra może zostać opublikowana z kilkumiesięcznym opóźnieniem. Wyzwania, którym musimy stawić czoła, są dwa: pierwszym z nich jest tryb multiplayer, który postanowiliśmy ulepszyć i zaprojektować od początku, a drugie polega na odpowiednim balansowaniu gry: nie może być ani za łatwa, ani za trudna. Z tym powinniśmy sobie dać radę! Najczęściej zadawane pytania '''Pytanie: Jakie platformy są obsługiwane? Odpowiedź: Throne of Lies będzie dostępna przez platformę Steam dla komputerów osobistych. Bardzo chcemy też opublikować wersję na komputery Mac i Linux, więc jeśli uda nam się zebrać odpowiednio dużo pieniędzy, będziemy mogli zrobić to szybciej. Pytanie: Dlaczego niektóre nagrody są tak drogie? Odpowiedź: Wielu użytkowników Kickstartera oferuje dużo nagród za małą cenę, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie potrzebują pieniędzy – zamiast tego wykorzystują stronę do promocji swojej gry. Pieniądze zebrane przez nas faktycznie wspierają rozwój gry, a my zyskujemy bezpośrednio dzięki waszej pomocy. Mimo to niektóre nasze nagrody wciąż są bardzo tanie, takie jak nasza druga nagroda za 10 dolarów, która daje dwa klucze w cenie jednego. Co więcej, kolejne nagrody oferują jeszcze większe ilości kluczy. Pytanie: Po co w nagrodach jest aż tyle kluczy? Odpowiedź: To jest gra dla wielu osób! Chcemy, abyś mógł zagrać w nią wraz z kolegami bez zmuszania ich do dokonania zakupu, tak, jak gdybyś kupił zwykłą grę planszową. Twoi znajomi będą ci wdzięczni! Największa nagroda to 100 kluczy Steam, nadająca się idealnie dla tych, którym nie brakuje fanów! Pytanie: Kiedy będę mógł odebrać moje nagrody? Odpowiedź: Rozdawanie nagród cyfrowych zacznie się wkrótce po rozpoczęciu kampanii na Kickstarterze, w zależności od tego, jak szybko uzbieramy pieniądze. Wersja alpha najprawdopodobniej zostanie opublikowana w marcu. Nagrody fizyczne zostaną wysłane tydzień po zakończeniu kampanii (czyli 24 lutego). Pytanie: Throne of Lies przypomina mi inne gry, dlaczego? Odpowiedź: Throne of Lies może przypominać inne gry, ponieważ należy do rodziny gier z rodzaju „gra w mafię”, powstałej w roku 1986. Wiele produktów tego typu wykorzystuje mechanikę oryginalnej gry, dostosowaną do własnych potrzeb. My stworzyliśmy pierwszą samodzielną grę tego typu z grafiką 3D, wydaną na komputery osobiste. Pytanie: Jeśli zostanie mi przysłana nagroda fizyczna, to czy poniosę koszty przesyłki? Odpowiedź: Nic z tych rzeczy! Nagrody fizyczne łatwo wysłać pocztą, w związku z czym to my ponosimy koszty przesyłki. Pytanie: Jeśli moją nagrodą będzie T-shirt, jak będę mógł wybrać swój rozmiar? Odpowiedź: Wkrótce po twojej dotacji wyślemy e-mail z pytaniem, jaki rozmiar sobie życzysz. Możesz nawet wybrać kolor: czarny albo biały!